Music To Our Lives
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: music meme: 10 drabbles to music. Robin and Red X
1. Chapter 1

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Song: Year Of The Cat

Artist: Al Stewart  
Time: 4:36  
Pairing: Robin x Red X

(A/n) well, I did them lol, and now I'm posting them. I've secretly like the RobinRed X pairing for awhile now. Though now I decided what the heck, I'll do some quick drabbles about them. None of them are related (of course), just tangent thoughts I chose to write on and incorporate the songs with. I use lyrics from the songs themselves in the small drabbles too, it makes it fun for me XD. Though I've noticed that I think too much when writting these (that's why they're so short). But then again they're supposed to be drabbles, meh, whatever lol. So enjoy these 10 _really_ quick drabbles, reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Enjoy peeps!

* * *

Venice, foreign and strange yet invigorating in its youthfulness. Robin ran a nervous hand through his hair and licked his lips. It was a country that turned back time and made anyone feel younger then normal. The humid air and sunshine made him feel relaxed. He glanced over his shoulder to the bed of him and his partner's room. He had taken this much needed time off thinking to be alone, only to be joined later by a villain he considered to close for his own good. Red X. Strolling from the balcony into the white palette room he crawled onto the bed and took a spot next to Red's sleeping form.

This copy made by Slade was wild and the complete opposite of himself. He hated himself for feeling so attracted to this clone. Like a twin brother he had the same features, dark hair and blue eyes, he was unique in his own way, but Robin couldn't deny him. He was going to stay in this odd-one- out relationship, like the cat from the zodiac. He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to X's lips, he'd stay with the cat forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Song: Lights & Music

Artist: Cut Copy

Time: 4:37

Pairing: Robin x Red X

Late night, hot, stuffy, dancing. Pressed against one another Robin could feel his partner's heart beat as if it were in his own chest. It was his birthday and his secret of inviting Red X to join him was unknown to the other titans. Blue eyes met and arms came to enclose each other, bringing them closer in the surging surrounding. A rave below ground, flashing lights and pounding music. Synthesized music and booming base reverberated through their bodies.

Lights and music weren't the only things one their minds, Robin was not only surprised by the suddenness of Red X's boldness, but quiet enjoyed it. He put his dreams away and held hope open for the one making him wait. Pressing forward and joining into the kiss the hands on his waist felt like hot irons, sneaking under his black shirt to explore skin. His own tangling into Red's black hair, just like his own. Maybe it was considered incest because they were technically blood related, but Robin didn't care. It was his 18th birthday and he was going to enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

Song: Leave Out All The Rest

Artist: Linkin Park

Time: 3:29

Pairing: Robin x Red X

Robin stood apart from Red X, their blue eyes meeting with a reservedness. A gust of wind ruffled their capes, a sad imitation of running or flying over roof tops.

"When my times, forget the wrong I've done" Red X spoke. "leave out all the rest."

The hero gave a knowing smirk, "I've never been perfect, but neither have you. I think his might work."

Red X reached up, tugging the mask off to reveal his stolen face, Slade's doing though. He walked forward. Robin peeled his own mask off, blue eyes met and they could see each other's pain. Red X stood inches away, hesitating he leaned forward and kissed Robin. Together they would leave out all the rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Song: (Don't Fear) The Reaper

Artist: Blue Oyster Cult

Time: 5:05

Pairing: Robin x Red X

Gunning it they rode hard and long. Both gaining and losing the lead as they sped across Jump City. Going at break neck speeds on their bikes. They didn't fear the reaper on this adventure, he was left in the dust. Robin looked over to Red X on his black and red bike. Almost exact to his own, the paint job the only difference. Where they were going they hadn't confirmed, just that they had to go. Maybe they would be able to fly if they kept at those speeds.

Taking a turn Robin was quick to follow and they flew straight into the park. A sense of regret filled Robin as he sped past citizens who screamed, but he kept on X's tail. Following him till the villain suddenly stopped, having run over the grass, not minding that he tore it up. Robin stopped next to him, taking off his helmet he looked out at the view from the hill they were on.

"Hey kid," Robin hated that name "don't be afraid, come one baby, lets fly" and then he was off down the hill. Neither feared the reaper, Robin pulled on his helmet, X was fast, maybe they really could fly together.


	5. Chapter 5

Song: Living In Sin

Artist: Godsmack

Time: 4:42

Pairing: Robin x Red X

Robin stared at the ceiling, chest heaving from their previous and intimate activity. The body that curled next to him was warm and alive. X's breath was hot on his skin. A lazy kiss was placed on his shoulder before a head of black hair nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Maybe he would be damned but he didn't care.

The beautiful creature beside him captured his attention and effectively ensnared him. He hesitantly reached up, touching Red's hair he could hear the other's slowing heart beat, he was living in sin but he didn't mind. Running his hand through X's hair he closed his eyes, he was spiraling from his hero like status but it was of no concern to him.

He figured ah fuck'em all. For once he was indulging in something he wanted and he didn't have to walk around with a guilt. X accepted him, even with all his quirks and kinks, he loved it. Opening his eyes he glanced down to X, he wasn't sure if he would ever give in fully and just part from the Teen Titans. But he guessed for now he would live in sin behind their backs, walking tall.


	6. Chapter 6

Song: Figure .09

Artist: Linkin Park

Time: 3:17

Pairing: Robin x Red X

Robin growled as he pushed against X, slamming the villain into the wall of his room. All his emotions were spilling out, rage, anger. All from the nagging notion from Red that he was so much like Batman.

Red defended himself, pushing back they tousled, angry grunts till Red finally subdued the hero, pinning him to the floor.

"Robin Stop!" he growled and the boy struggled.

It wasn't working, yanking his mask of X surged down and kissed robin, forcing the boy channel his anger elsewhere, something more productive to both of them. It was fierce and violent.


	7. Chapter 7

Song: Somebody To Love

Artist: Jefferson Airplane

Time: 2:58

Pairing: Robin x Red X

He had been sitting alone a top the titan tower X showed up. Sitting down next to him, Robin wasn't really all that mad to see the villain. They sat quietly, looking to the distant view of the setting sun.

Red scooted closed till their sides were flush and if Robin could see under the mask he would have guessed X was blushing underneath it as he looked away. A small smile lifted the hero's lips and he leaned back against the other.

Even the leader of the titans needed somebody to love. Robin could've sworn he heard X mutter 'You looked lonely' it only broadened his smile has they sat.


	8. Chapter 8

Song: Breathe

Artist: Telepopmusik

Time: 4:56

Pairing: Robin x Red X

Robin breathed deeply, it was somewhat of a pain to live with X. Working on his laptop wasn't actually working out at all, with X leaning behind him. Breathing in his ear, he was quiet distracted Another day of this, 'just breath' he thought. Looking over his shoulder to X the clone smiled and leaned forward to kiss him square on the lips. He was used to it now though.

He breathed again and got up, motioning for X to follow and soon they were lying in bed staring at the ceiling. X curled into his side, breathing quietly, rhythmically, another day. Robin ran a hand through X's hair and the other male hummed.

'Just breathe, just believe' he told himself. Everything would be fine in its own away. Closing his eyes he turned his head and kissed X on the forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

X smiled "Likewise kid." and Robin laughed. Another day.


	9. Chapter 9

Song: Be My Lover

Artist: La Bouche

Time: 4:02

Pairing: Robin x Red X

It wasn't hard after their first kiss for Robin to decide on the spot what he wanted. Breathing quick like the air had been taking from his lungs he spoke.

"Be my lover" the words were hesitant and he almost couldn't believe they had come from his mouth.

X stood in front of him, mask half up just for that contact and till Red yanked it off of his own accord, crashing their lips together "Yes I want to be your lover, I'll take that chance"

The reply was smothered by lashing tongues and dominating forces trying to win over the other. Robin didn't care that X was male, or a villain, he had felt the attraction before, now it was stronger, he answered it.

Breaking the kiss robin managed to catch his breath before pulling his mask off "I think it'll work" he muttered and dove in for another of the delicious contact with X, he indulged it eagerly.


	10. Chapter 10

Song: Destination Moon

Artist: Dinah Washington

Time: 2:33

Pairing: Robin x Red X

"Come take a trip on my rocket ship" Robin heard a voice whisper into his ear as he stood on the balcony of their apartment. "what a thrill you'll get."

Robin felt X lean fully onto his back, molding to his body with a comforting warmth. "Trying to talk dirty are we?" Robin teased

X chuckled and licked along the shell of Robin's ear, he felt the male below him shudder and a smile graced his lips "maybe, come on, its destination moon for us."

Robin looked to the sky and he figured it was more of a bad pun then anything else on X's side, but he followed the pull of his partner hands on his hips.


End file.
